The Black Lion
by webcam875
Summary: A human dies and is given a second chance at life... as a lion from Shenzi's past! slight ShenzixOC. Rating may go up for language.
1. Prologue

**The Black Lion**

**By: Webcam875**

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **Lion King**. I do own my friends that may or may not be shown in this Fanfic. I really wanted to use Amase's OCs, **_Kito and Aiehu**_, but seeing how he/she hasn't been on for like two years, I'm going to use it them anyway... AMASE... IF YOU ARE READING THIS, CHECK YOUR INBOX FOR MY MESSAGE!_**

_**Exclaimer:**** For those who don't like my story, don't read it...**_

Prologue

-_-Rio-_-

"Can't catch me!" Shenzi yelled as she looked back at me, smiling.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" I yelled back as I picked up a sudden burst of speed. Little to our knowledge, we were both running straight for Adventurer's Cliffs. Shenzi managed to grab a hold of the ledge. I skidded to a stop right in front of her.

"HELP ME!" Shenzi screamed.

"HOLD ON!" I screamed back. (There was a heavy wind.)

"I'M SLIPPING!" Shenzi screamed before she lost her hold.

"SHENZI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Do you see what you have done, Rio?" A voice behind me said.

I was awoken by my mother, Ashia, shaking me with her paw.

"Rio! Wake up!" She said still shaking me.

"I'm up! I'm up! Why did you shake me?" I said.

"You were screaming in your sleep again. Honey, what's wrong?" Mother asked in a concerned voice.

"I've been having these reoccurring nightmares lately. It is always exactly the same thing."

"What are they about?"

"It starts off with me and Shenzi playing tag-" I stopped when I saw Mom staring at me with a raised eyebrow. "Mom will you grow up? Anyway, while we're playing tag, we don't look where we're going. We always head for Adventurer's Cliffs. Shenzi manages to stop herself in time to grab onto the ledge while I skid to a stop in front of her. When I try to grab her she loses her hold and falls to the bottom. But, right after I lose sight of her, and before I wake up, I hear a voice behind me that says, 'Do you see what you have done, Rio?' It scares me every time I see it. I'm afraid that it'll come true." I finished, basically in tears. Several other lionesses that were awake and were listening had a look of pity and concern. Ashia had a look of deep concern and pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "If you want to go see Shenzi to make sure she is alright, you can. You can go have some fun too, if you want."

"I can?"

She nodded. A lioness walked in and asked, "Queen Ashia, may I have a word?"

Mother whispered in my ear again, "Run along and go see her, Rio. I don't mind."

I nodded and ran off.

-_-Shenzi-_-

I was awoken by a paw rapidly shaking me. When I opened my eyes I saw that Rio was the one doing it.

"Rio you should know to never wake a girl when she needs her beauty sleep." I said.

"Yeah you're right. I'll come back in 50 years and see if you're half-way done then." He teased before he took off.

I immediately jumped up and ran after him. I saw him laughing and running off towards the outskirts off the boundary. I followed him and quickly caught up. I noticed that he wasn't looking where he was going as he ran straight for Adventurer's Cliffs. I tried to yell at him to look where he was going, but he ran off the edge before I could get a word in. _Please no! Not him! Anyone but him! _I stopped at the edge and saw that he had a hold on the ledge. He had a look of fear and calmness in his eyes.

"Ya know I kept having nightmares about this. But you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"It was the other way around." He said before he lost his hold.

"RIO!" I yelled.

3 Months Before Scar's Rule...

"Rio!" I yelled as I jolted awake.

"Man, Shenzi! You need to keep them dreams under control. It's getting really annoying." Banzai complained.

"Sorry Banzai. It's just- it's always the same nightmare, over and over. I don't know why it's even here. I mean, I haven't even seen or heard from him in years."

"Who?"

"An old friend, by the name of Rio."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **Lion King**. I do own my friends that may or may not be shown in this Fanfic. I really wanted to use Amase's OCs, **_Kito and Aiehu**_, but seeing how he/she hasn't been on for like two years, I'm going to use it them anyway... AMASE... IF YOU ARE READING THIS, CHECK YOUR INBOX FOR MY MESSAGE!_**

_**Exclaimer:**** For those who don't like my story, don't read it...**_

_**Side Note:**_**_This was originally suppose to go first. But I thought of the Prologue on the way home yesterday._**

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Dream with a Mysterious Visitor

_Would you willingly give your life to save someone else's? I would..._

I had found myself in another crazy-ass dream. I don't know how I find myself in these dreams, so don't ask me. The thing is though, is that this dream is different from the rest. The thing that sets itself apart is that I was in a chamber of sorts. Its gets even more weird, sitting in front of me is a BIG lion. Its gets EVEN MORE weird. The lion in front of me opened his mouth and spoke.

"Greetings, Michael. My name is Aiehu. To the lions, I am known as the King of Kings. To the humans, I am known as God."

"Okay then. No offense, but I'm an Atheist so..." I said.

"I figured as such. Seeing we how we don't have much time, I'll cut straight to it. You will die at 3:48 p.m."

"How... will I... die?"

"You will die because you save your friends life."

"No I mean _how_ will I die?"

"You will get shot three times in the spine."

"But what will happen after I die?"

"If you pass through Judgment, which I am certain you will, you will be reincarnated in the Pride Lands as a lion of myth... you will be reincarnated as a black lion."

"So let me get this straight... I am going to get shot _three_ times in the spine when I save my friend, and I am going to be reincarnated as a lion that supposedly doesn't exist?"

"Yea that sounds about right."

"After I am reincarnated, will I have any memories of my past life?"

"No. After you pass Judgment, you and I will make up your new form's name, history, and personality."

"Sounds fair. But am I supposed to know that this isn't all a dream?" After I said that Aiehu unsheathed his claws and swiped at my arm, making it bleed. I yelped and heard Aiehu said, "You just felt pain, didn't you?" And I woke up to the sound of Mom telling me to get up. I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth and combed my nose-length hair.(When I say nose-length, that's how long my bangs are.) Then I walked out the door at five til seven to wait for the bus.

XXXXXXXXX

It was 3:45 when I sensed that someone was following me and Justin. Seeing how it was summer I was wearing a pair of sunglasses. The thing that makes these special is that they have mirrors on the edges of them. I could clearly see an adult male following a few feet behind us. I asked Justin what the time was and he pulled out his phone and replied, "It is 3:48 on the dot." When he said that I visibly stiffened and saw the man pull out a silenced 9mm pistol and aim it at Justin. Right before he pulled the trigger I pushed him out of the way and felt immediate pain in my back. Then I felt nothing below my stomach. _Well this sucks... _I started to feel light headed and saw my vision fading as I blacked out. I then saw a bright light and what looked like a lion standing in the way. When I got closer I saw that it was Aiehu. He bowed his head before saying, "Greetings, Michael, and welcome to Judgment."

He moved out of the way and I saw what looked like those state courtrooms except this one was made out of marble. Sitting on the pedestal were four lions with an empty seat in the middle. _I guess that's where Aiehu sits. _My thought was correct when I saw him walk over to the seat and sat down. He waited a few seconds for me to stand in clear view of every one of them. When I got to my spot Aiehu spoke, "Welcome, Michael, to Judgment. What Judgment is, is this is the place where all five of us judge anybody or anything that dies so that they will either join most of the lions that have died before them, or take a lonely trip down. Step forward." I did. Aiehu pulled out a scroll and laid it on the pedestal in front of him. "Correct me if I am wrong. Your full name is Michael Austin Nickins, Age of Death: 14, Date of Birth: October 21th, 1996. Born in Nashville, Tennessee; and Time of Death: 3:48 p.m."

I counted off the things he said with my fingers. "All of them are correct."

He nodded. "Good. Now are you currently aware of the reason why I visited you in your dreams?"

I shook my head. "No. You said that we had a limited amount of time. You just told why, how, and when I would die."

"The reason why I told you is that there is a prophecy that needs to be fulfilled. Mohatu, if you will."

The lion on the far right looked me straight in the eyes. He said,

When a Teen of Man Saves a friend,

He Does a Deed that which a King never can,

When He Dreams, He Dreams of Us.

Wishing He was one of Us.

But when our King tells him of the news,

He chooses to accept without a clue.

Once the Deed of Death is done,

The Time for Judgment has begun.

If he declines, He shall stay in our domain.

If He accepts, He will live again.

When he finished all five of the Kings looked at me for my reaction and answer. I looked at each of them in the eyes and said, "Well, that doesn't really leave me with a choice now does it?"

"Does that mean you accept?" Aiehu asked.

"Yes, I accept."

He nodded and whispered to the other four Kings and they left the Room of Judgment. Aiehu stepped down from his seat and walked over to me. He said, "Now it is time for us to create your lion."

I nodded and said, "I was wondering, can I become a lion that was in someone's past?"

"Like who?"

I looked at my feet and said, "Shenzi..."

His eyes glimmered with amusement, "Very well. Let's see if there is a lion from her past."

After he said that a pool of water appeared next to us. He turned to it. As did I. He muttered a few words in Swahili, and it shimmered. A moving picture of Shenzi appeared. She was hunting. It then focused on her head. The pool shimmered again and all I saw was a fuzzy image of a Hyena pup playing with a lion cub. The lion cub was pure black. I then heard some voices come from the pool.

"_Come on, Rio! You're so slow!" The younger Shenzi yelled._

"_Come on, you're faster than me! Give me a chance to catch up!" Rio said._

"_I'd rather not!" Shenzi said... before she tripped._

"_You ok?" Asked a laughing Rio._

"_What do you think I tripped!" She yelled._

The pool went fuzzy again and showed several other memories that were of Shenzi and Rio. Then, after what felt like five minutes, the pool disappeared and Aiehu turned to me and said, "So?"

"Seeing how I was going to be a black lion in the first place... why not?"

"Alright then. Now remember, you are not going to remember any of this or of your past life."

"How am I suppose to remember that I am not going to remember any of that if I don't remember any of it in the first place?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Good luck."

"I'm leaving right now?"

"Yes. Unless you want to what a while?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said before a wave of dizziness came over me."

**Tell me what you think. I need ideas on how to start Chapter 2! Help... please?**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	3. Sorry! Not a Chapter! PLEASE READ!

**A/N: I need ideas! I have no idea on how to continue with this story! I trying to get it where Rio meets Rafiki, but I have absolutely no idea on how to get it started! Any ideas on how to get this story to continue will be greatly appreciated. Name(s) will be mentioned in the second chapter for whoever gives me the best ideas! Please send word of my predicament to your friends and any Lion King Fanfic Lovers! P.S. I will NOT be able to continue the story until i can find a good enough idea!**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	4. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own _**_Lion King_**_. I do own my friends that may or may not be shown in this Fanfic. I really wanted to use Amase's OCs, _**Kito and Aiehu**_, but seeing how he/she hasn't been on for like two years, I'm going to use them anyway... AMASE... IF YOU ARE READING THIS, CHECK YOUR INBOX FOR MY MESSAGE!_**

_**Exclaimer:**__** For those who don't like my story, don't read it...**_

_**Side Note:**_ _**I hope I get Rafiki right! Great thanks to midnight84118 for the idea! I've slightly edited it to where it will suit my needs with the plot of the story. Enough of my rambling! Here's the next chapter!**_

Chapter 2: Rafiki meets Rio

{~Rio~}

I woke shortly after dawn as I usually do. I performed my daily stretches and went to take a drink from the local spring. I was quickly hot with the desert sun beating down on my neck. _Don't worry Shenzi! I'm almost there! _I decided to meditate to clear my thoughts and to think of what I'm going to say when I finally see her again. I took a deep breath and felt a warm breeze fall across my black-furred face. The wind carried my words through the land as I muttered, "Kings of the Past... if you are listening. I am asking for your guidance in any coming troubles. I realize that my time is unfortunately limited on this world, as it is with everyone, human or animal, we all have our limits. I just need a sign that I am heading in the right direction. I will greatly appreciate any help on my journey that you could provide." When I was finished I felt a light breeze blow in my face. I walked in the direction the wind blew.

{~Meanwhile... in Rafiki's tree~}

Rafiki was mediating. The wind lightly blew in his face and he opened his eyes to catch some leaves that were flowing along the same breeze. He put them in a turtle shell with some of the juice from a one of the gourds on his staff. He lightly mixed the leaves and the juice together. His eyes widened and he smiled. He ran towards the part of the baobab tree where he writes down the prophecies. He dipped his fingers in a bowl of damp soot. With it, he painted a picture of a pure black lion with a gray hyena sitting next to him. Once he was done a second breeze ruffled his beard, this time it blew in the direction that the first breeze came from. He ran off in that direction.

{~Back with Rio~}

After I had walked for little bit, I noticed the branches of a big tree in the distance. _A baobab tree perhaps. _I also noticed that a figure was running in my direction. It turned out to be a mandrill-baboon. _Rafiki? _I was running at this point and plowed straight into Rafiki.

"Rafiki! It's good to see you again!"

Rafiki looked momentarily stunned before he hugged me. "Rio! It's been to long old friend!" He stood up and asked, "Where is your motha, fatha, an' sista?"

I instantly dropped my head in sadness. "They're all dead. The entire pride... is just... gone..." I said with silent tears falling down my face.

When I looked up I saw that Rafiki had a look a deep sadness on his face. "What about the Hyena pack?"

"Them as well. I am certain that one hyena managed to make her way out of there before it was too late."

"Who?"

"Shenzi. Do you know where she is?"

Rafiki had a look of disappointment on his face before he said, "Rio. I have grave news on the behalf of Shenzi."

"Is Shenzi... dead?"

"No, she is alive. But, the thing is-"

"What Rafiki? What is it?"

"She is not the same hyena that she once was. Darkness and greed has clouded her mind and soul, Rio. She thought that you had not made it out of there alive when it happened. All that I knew is that humans had attacked the hyena pack. I did not know that they had attacked your pride as well. I'm sorry to say that she will probably do one of two things: She will kill you when she sees you because she thinks that it is your fault. Or the darkness and greed will consume her spirit and she will never be able to go back to the carefree hyena that she once was."

"I don't care what she will do to me. All that I know is that there is still that fun hyena cub inside of her somewhere, and I intend to bring it out. Where is she Rafiki?"

"She is currently living in the Elephant Graveyard. You should rest up in my tree tonight and meet the pride that are currently living near before you even attempt to confront her."

I sighed before saying, "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"And while we rest up you can tell me how you got that scar across your neck."

I smiled and said, "Sure. It gets pretty boring not having anyone around to tell a story so why not?"

**Again, Major thanks to midnight84118 for the idea. If you think that I completely demolished the idea and came up with a new one I didn't. I tried my best to make it seem like he wasn't that far away from Rafiki's tree. Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	5. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own _**_Lion King_**_. I do own my friends that may or may not be shown in this Fanfic. I really wanted to use Amase's OCs, _**Kito and Aiehu**_, but seeing how he/she hasn't been on for like two years, I'm going to use them anyway... AMASE... IF YOU ARE READING THIS, CHECK YOUR INBOX FOR MY MESSAGE!_**

_**Exclaimer:**__** For those who don't like my story, don't read it...**_

_**Side Note:**__** Here's some back story! New OC is introduced in this chapter! So... I own Michael/Rio, Ashia, and the new one that you will see in this chapter!**_

Chapter 3: A Story

"Now... about dat story?" Rafiki asked me as I settled in.

"Alright... let me think, let me think... Ah! Now I remember."

{~Story~}

_It all started roughly three weeks after the incident. I was stuck in a cave during a heavy rainfall._

_I thought that I was alone in the cave. Until, of course, I heard a growl at the entrance of one of the tunnels. Me, with nothing better to do, went to where I believed the sound came from. As I went to the deeper part of the cave. I saw a lone figure in a defensive position with its teeth bared._

"_What are you doing here?" He snarled._

"_I'm just resting here for tonight. I'll be gone in the morning. I mean you no harm." I calmly replied._

_He laughed and said, "Well then. It looks like I've got a little 'nice-guy' visiting. Okay then Mr. Nice-guy. Prepare yourself." When he finished talking he got into an offensive stance. I on the other hand got into a defensive stance. He ran towards me and pounced. I easily side-stepped the attack and countered with a strike to his side. He growled and swiped me across the muzzle, drawing blood. I charged at him and he jumped to dodge it. I tried to slash at his stomach but he was to high. When he dropped down he landed on my back. He stood while I continued to lay on the ground unable to move._

"_Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you, Rio."_

"_How do you know my name?" I growled._

"_I know a lot about you, Rio. Some of these things you don't even know yourself. Do you remember the dreams, Rio?" He asked calmly in my ear. I instantly knew the dreams that he was talking about. **The ones about Adventurer's Cliffs! How does he...** He walked towards my face until I could get a good look at his face. It was severely battle-scarred. He leaned forward and put a claw on my neck and whispered in my ear, "Do you see what you have done, Rio?" After he said that my eyes widened and he made his claw introduce itself to the back of my neck. But, I felt no pain. It was as if the claw had passed right through me without doing any damage. I still saw the blood from the wound fall into a self-made puddle on the floor. In the reflection I saw a smug look on my assailant's face as he waited for my death. I slowly got up and saw his look go from smug to shock to anger and then fear in the time of two seconds. In the two seconds that it took me to stand up, he had almost gained his composer. **Almost. **I quickly charged him into the wall. I heard a couple bones break. I felt no remorse. I then started to punch all over his body while he was against the wall. When I had stopped punching him, he was barely conscious. I started to walk away when I heard him try to stand. I quickly charged him again and my claw meet his throat. I walked out of the cave and word quickly spread about what I had done to that lion. About... what he did to me... and I still got back up and fought him to the death. Many had tried to beat me. None had prevailed. Once, I was staying a pride for a few days while I rested up. When they heard of what I had done, I was drug out of my cave and forced to fight the pride's best five fighters. I stretched. When they got a good look at my scar, two of them backed down. I laughed and said, "That sucks! And here I was hoping for a challenge!" Once I said that, the other three charged at me, and I defeated them easily. After the battle was over I left the Pride and continued my journey west. And here I am..._

{~Story Ends~}

"Dat's some story." Rafiki said once I had finished.

"Yea... the only thing I hope for now is that the Pride near here doesn't hear any of it." I replied.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe wit me." Rafiki assured.

"Thanks. Now let's get some sleep. I've got a feelin that tomorrow's gonna be a long day." I said, laying down.

"Right." He replied, getting into a meditative pose.

XXXxxx

{~Shanara~}

I awoke just before dawn. I stretched and walked outside to the slowly warming air. I took a deep breath and waited for the rest of the hunting party to wake up. The first one to wake was Sarafina. The second, Sarabi. The third was Nala. You can consider myself pretty much lucky to be in a hunting party full of great hunters. One thing about Nala and me, we have the same exact fur color. Several lions thought that we were sisters at first. When the sun had risen above the horizon, we set out to hunt for lunch.

XXXXXXXXX

Once we got back with a wildebeest and an antelope, we started to eat lunch. I was in the middle of eating when Mufasa, our king, came up to me and said, "Good afternoon, Shanara. I assume hunting went well?"

I swallowed the food that was in my mouth and said, "Yes, it did. But I believe that you don't come up to a random lioness for idle chatter do you? So what do you need?"

He chuckled and said, "You can read me like an open scroll, can you? Very well, I have just received word from Rafiki that an old friend of his will be staying with for a few days on personal matters."

"What do you need me for then?"

"I need you to go to Rafiki's tree and escort him back here. I would do it myself, but I am much too busy."

"Sure, I'll do it. I'll go right now." I replied, standing up ready to travel.

"Good. Have a safe journey."

I nodded, and walked off towards Rafiki's tree.

**I've gotta feeling that I rushed the end of the chapter...**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	6. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own _**_Lion King_**_. I do own my friends that may or may not be shown in this Fanfic. I really wanted to use Amase's OCs, _**Kito and Aiehu**_, but seeing how he/she hasn't been on for like two years, I'm going to use them anyway... AMASE... IF YOU ARE READING THIS, CHECK YOUR INBOX FOR MY MESSAGE!_**

_**Exclaimer:**__** For those who don't like my story, don't read it...**_

_**Side Note:**** SUMMER BREAK is this FRIDAY... so most likely, I will be able to update a WHOLE lot more often. If I am not updating as much as I would like. The reason will most likely be is that I will be working with my Grand-Father over the summer. On to the story... :D === Giant Tongue...**_

Chapter 4: Introducing Rio to the King of Pride Rock

{~Shanara~}

It was around mid-day until I was able to see the thick branches of Rafiki's tree. As I drew closer to the Baobab tree, the last thing that Mufasa said kept replaying in my mind, "_Once you get to Rafiki's tree, I want you to gather as much information about this lion as possible. Even though he may be here on personal matters, he is still a rogue and he may want to challenge me for the throne. Also, be on the look-out for a pure-black lion with a scar across the back of his neck. If the rumors are true, he has never lost a battle and is said to be extremely dangerous. If you see him, come tell me immediately._" With the orders in my head I continued my journey to the tree.

XXXXXXXXX

I had reached the trunk of the tree around mid-afternoon.

"Rafiki! Are you up there?" I yelled.

I heard the shaking of leaves as Rafiki leaped down to stand in front of me. "Ah! If it isn't Shanara! 'ow hav' you been?" He asked.

"I've been good. Mufasa wanted me to escort your friend back to the Pride Rock. Is he ready?" I said, explaining my appearance.

"Mufasa told me that one of his lionesses would be comin ova to do just dat. And I am not sure if he is ready or not. 'old on." After he said that he ran back up the tree. A few minutes later he came back with a lion. A pure-black lion. It was obvious that I had visibly stiffened when I saw him. _Are you kidding me! Rafiki's friend is THE pure-black lion. What a second... I'm not even sure if he has a scar on his neck or not. I'm just jumping to conclusions. _I noticed that they were both giving me weird looks.

"What?"

"Nothin'. It's just that you get this vacant expression on your face when you think." He explained with a deep voice.

"I do? I-I-I mean Yea I do." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Anyway... shouldn't we head out?" He asked.

I shook my head then said, "Yea come on. Bye Rafiki."

"Goodbye Shanara. And goodbye to you too my friend." Rafiki replied.

"Goodbye my friend. And thank you for listening."

"Of course. If you need anything else, anything at all. Come see me." Rafiki assured.

"Sure." I said, I turned to the lion and said, "Come on, Midnight, we should get there before it gets too dark."

He had a confused expression on his face when we started to head out. He shook his head and asked, "Why did you call me Midnight?"

"Because I don't know your name."

"Oh! My name is Rio." Rio said.

"Okay." I replied.

_Okay... let's review what we've got about him: His name is Rio. He is a pure-black lion. Reasons are unknown for coming to the Pride Lands. Claimed reason: Personal matters. Possibility of being the Black lion from rumors: Unknown. I've got to gather more info. This isn't enough!_

"So... have you ever thought of yourself being a King?" _Way to go straight forward Shanara!_

"I've honestly never really thought about it..." He was silent for a few minutes before continuing, " Now that I think about it. I don't think that I would be able to handle the Mental and Emotional stress that being King provides. Sure, it would be fun being able to order other people around and they would have no choice but to follow them. But other than that, There's nothing that would seem really appealing about being King."

_Wanting to Challenge the Throne: Nope._

"So... where you from?" After I said that, he lowered his head in what was clearly sadness.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered.

"I'm sorry..." I tried to finish but he interrupted me.

"Nah it's fine. There's just some bad memories there. That's sort of the reason why I had to run." He muttered.

_Background: Nothing but will NOT try to press it._

"Is there anything about you that I can know?"

"Well... I guess there's one. I had a cub hood friend."

"A lioness?"

"No... a Hyena."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to face him and said, "I don't whether I should trust you or not. But if it is true, DO NOT mention it to the other Pridelanders, get it?"

"Got it." Rio replied.

"Good. Now come on, in a little bit you should be able to see Pride Rock." As soon as I said that Pride Rock came into sight.

_Past Friends: Hyena- Name Unknown … Gender Unknown_

When we got to Pride Rock it was well after dark. The moon was nearly at its peak in the sky. I saw a lone figure at the tip of the rock. It was obviously Mufasa. When he saw us he came bounding down to us. Once he got to us and caught his breath and asked, "Is this him?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, this is him. His name is Rio."

He nodded and turned to Rio. "Greetings, Rio. I am Mufasa. I am the King of Pride Rock."

Rio bowed and said, "Greetings, your Majesty."

As he bowed, me and Mufasa noticed a faint pink line on the back of his neck. _A scar?_

_**Well tell me what you think! I'm actually surprised that back when this had only a Prologue and Chapter 1 it was already the most read story out of all of my others. Granted Introducing: Auron is a very close second, but that's not the point. I'm really happy that Summer Break is starting Friday! Anyway, as I mentioned in the Side Note up top, there may be a possibility that I will not be able to update as much as I would want over the summer because I might be working with my Grand-Father. But I will still try to update as much as possible.**_

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	7. Please Read!

**A/N: WARNING! THERE IS A LONG TORNADO WARNING IN BALLARD COUNTY! IF ONE LANDS NEAR MY HOUSE... YOU MAY NOT HEAR FROM ME AGAIN... I LOVE YOU ALL...**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	8. I Survived

**A/N: I SURVIVED! **

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


End file.
